


Ray of Sunshine

by K_booklover98



Series: Rainy Days [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Rain, Rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: The greater the storm, the brighter the rainbow





	Ray of Sunshine

“You can’t have a rainbow without rain,” Harry said.

Draco scoffed. “That makes no sense,”

“Yes it does,” Harry said, walking over to stand next to Draco up on the astronomy tower. It had been raining nonstop, the tower just barely covering them from the rain pouring down before them. “Sometimes in order to see the sun, you have to endure the storm.”

“What’s with all the weather metaphors?”

“I’m trying to make a point here,”

“Which is?”

“That we may fight—constantly at that—but that no matter what, we’ll always make it work,”

“How are you so sure?”

“Because I know you, and I know us. We may be mad at each other now, but we’ll always forgive each other.”

“Will we?”

Harry nodded, wrapping an arm around Draco’s shoulders. “I love you,” he said, kissing the blond’s cheek. “You know that,”

Draco sighed, leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder. “But you make me so bloody mad sometimes!”

Harry gave a soft chuckle. “I’d be surprised if I didn’t,”

“Bloody prat,” Draco sneered, but there was no heat behind it. In fact, he had the slightest hint of a smile on his face.

“Slytherin git,”

Draco pulled back, eyeing his boyfriend. “Do we get to makeup now?”

Harry laughed, tugging his boyfriend close, “Come here,” he said, pulling Draco into a soft and tender kiss. Draco leaned into it, completely giving himself over to Harry. Behind them, as the rain started to slow, the hints of a rainbow began peeking out from behind the storm clouds.


End file.
